tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Interrogator
"Tell me about your childhood..." INTERROGATOR’s past is shrouded in mystery. What little information GI Joe has gathered on his history indicates that before being recruited by Cobra Commander, the Interrogator was head of security for a now-deposed third world dictator. He has a formidable knowledge of psychiatry, sociology, and psychology, an astonishing mastery of interrogation and torture techniques and the ability to direct intelligence operations with surprising efficiency. A superior helicopter pilot, he is capable of keeping a craft aloft in the worst flight conditions, and in combat he is easily the equal of some of the best GI-Joe chopper pilots. Standard equipment in his primary line of work includes a Sensory-Enhancing helmet with a Voice Modulator/Synthesizer and a Trance-Inducing LED display which when combined induce a gentle hypnosis in his patients, causing them to spill their deepest, darkest secrets without even knowing it. He has been known to use other devices that when combined work as an extremely reliable lie detector. In combat situations he can usually be found piloting a F.A.N.G. or MAMBA. He often serves as Cobra Commander’s personal chopper pilot when the head snake needs to enter a high-security location. He is second-in-Command of Cobra R&D beneath Typhoid, although the two often work independently of one another, splitting research duties between them. He should be considered armed and dangerous at all times. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: INTERROGATOR’s past is shrouded in mystery. What little information GI Joe has gathered on his history indicates that before being recruited by Cobra Commander, the Interrogator was head of security for a now-deposed third world dictator. He has a formidable knowledge of psychiatry, sociology, and psychology, an astonishing mastery of interrogation and torture techniques and the ability to direct intelligence operations with surprising efficiency. Many rumors circulate about his past. Was he really the notorious former head of security for a deposed third world dictator? Or was he a renegade clinical psychologist? A demented psychiatric physician? Or even an IRS investigator? Nobody knows for sure, but what they do know is that INTERROGATOR can siphon information out of even the most obstinate prisioner simply by TALKING to him. Not only is he known for his intimidating interrogation techniques, but he's also an impeccable copter pilot. He can fly through a Siberian blizzard with his eyes closed and still arrive at Cobra headquarters ahead of schedule. Joes intelligence suggests Interrogator has a voice modulator/synthesizer built into his helmet that works in conjunction with a trance inducing LED display. They believe his subjects listen to his soothing baritone voice, stare at the flashing lights, and before they know it, they're spilling secrets. The Joes suspect that he also uses such sophisticated 'toys' as a stress analyst, a retinal dilation sensor and other instruments that would add up to a reliable lie detector of sorts. Whatever his credentials, he is a master at extracting information from prisoners. And he can usually break them simply by talking to them. With a soothing voice that lulls captives into a trance, the careful application of logic and reason, and just a hint of sympathy, the COBRA INTERROGATOR soon has the information he needs. Of course, a prisoner sometimes chooses not to cooperate. That's when the interrogator calls in COBRA VIPER GUARDS to help change the captive's mind with some physical inducements. "Of course I could simply hurt them until they talk. But it's so much more amusing to twist their minds until all they want to do is tell me every single secret they know." MUX History: Interrogator often serves as Cobra Commander’s personal chopper pilot when the head snake needs to enter a high-security location. He is second-in-Command of Cobra R&D beneath Typhoid, although the two often work independently of one another, splitting research duties between them. He should be considered armed and dangerous at all times. Shortly before Cobra Commander's disappearance, he was tapped to help lead the Plague Troopers. The Interrogator currently operates out of Cobra Island, and due to the effects of the Timewarp TP, appears to be in his 30s. The Interrogator's loyalty recently came into question at the end of 2010, when he disobeyed a direct order to destroy an amalgam of previous Over Kill personalities. Cobra Commander sentenced him to the Brainwave Scanner, but Dr. Mindbender made a deal with him, sparing the Interrogator the effects in return for personal loyalty and future favors. OOC Notes I am so sorry. IRL, I am diagnosed with Post Tramatic Stress Syndrome/Disorder, Bipolar Type II, and Depression to the point I am able to collect SSI and SSDI Disability benefits aand receive Medicaid and Medicare. I have also had a character in a Live Action Role-Playing game for over a year die because people used OOC information IC and been burned by the same situation on Muds, back when I played those games. I realize that everyone here can be trusted, and that I have been too secretive about information. See all that as a reason, an excuse, or just me being Human. My actions have led to others missing out on Role-Playing opportunities. If, after reading this page, or the Logs I post, you feel the need/want to do scenes with me, I'm usually available after 5 p.m. CST. I can be on any time though, within reason, so we should be able to work something out. If you were at the TP meeting on November 1, 2010, you know I have some big plans. Here is a brief summary. Alley-Viper 910 acquired an empty energon cube and turned it over to me. I went and put it in R&D on Cobra Island for study. On irc.dal.net, I found out information about energon cubes, the Autobots, and Decepticons. I then had an idea to use the Decepticons to get oil from the Siberian Oil Fields. I set things up on irc.dal.net as best I could, ran into the being I needed to elseMUX, and then I e-mailed Typhoon, who approved everything else I needed to finish the deal. I also have long term plans that include recloning Serpentor, uniting him with Serpentra, breaking the brainwave scanner's hold on Serpentra, building up Cobra-La, taking over Cobra, returning Russia to a Communist rule with the KGB in charge, getting all Cybertronians permenantly off of Earth, undoing the brainwave scanner's hold on everyone ever subjected to it, destroying the brainwave scanner, and trying to keep my past and the man under the mask a secret. There might be more, I'll keep you posted. Wish me luck... The fanfic, character application, and other such stuff, except Logs, is posted at http://shadowcaster123.deviantart.com. All the warnings on there are mostly so somebody who gets offended easily doesn't read it and freak out. If you can handle the NC-17 channel, you should be all right. If you need me to tone it down further than that, I'm happy to do so. As I use Ubuntu Linux as my operating system, I post everything as a .pdf so those who use other operating systems can access them easily. If you need it in another format, let me know. There are a bunch of translation programs available for me to download and use for free. All right, appearantly, there is some issue with others being able to access Deviantart. I am going to post Interrogator's history here. Keep in mind that I was going to do NaNoWriMo in October because I get busy in November, so these are unedited first drafts. Also keep in mind that you shouldn't read these unless you are over 18 years of age, able to handle the NC-17 Channel on the MUX, and able to handle irc.dal.net on the MUX. I think that should cover me legally, and prevent others from being offended. Interrogator Timeline Interrogator's History 1 Interrogator's History 2 Interrogator's History 3 Interrogator's History 4 Also, if anyone wants to do scenes from the past, let me know! I would be happy to! Logs 2010 *Cybertonians *Scourge and Interrogator 1 *Over Kill Session 1 *Over Kill Session 2 *Scourge and Interrogator 2 *Dr. Lazarus 1 *@QueenOfSpades *November 6, 2010 *November 3, 2010 *November 7, 2010 *November 9, 2010 *November 10, 2010 *November 10 part 2, 2010 *November 11, 2010 *Halloween 2010 * November 11 2010 Facing The Music - After learning of their treachery, Baroness recalls Interrogator and Over Kill from Saudi Arabia to face her wrath. * November 12, 2010 * November 13, 2010 * Late-Night Meeting - Interrogator requests to speak with Major Bludd to fill him in on some recent events. Reports 2010 October 4 - Something Disturbing To: Rank 6 and higher. From: Interrogator Date: (Interrogator ICly would have ed the exact date, all I remember is some time during the first or second week of October.) I awoke to find that my e-mail had been bombarded by my contacts. They all contained the same subject, but from different angles and with different recording media quality. The videos and pictures were of Over Kill and a woman I have identified as Alley Viper 910 naked. On his shelf. Together. I am sure everyone's contacts have also sent them the same media, so I will not go into any further detail. Interrogator October 20 - Over Kill To: Rank 6 and higher. From: Interrogator I have spoken with Over Kill the past few days. I have diagnosed him tentatively with Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome. I will begin treatment and have prescribed him medicine for it. Interrogator October 23 - Over Kill To: Rank 6 and higher. From: Interrogator I have received Baroness' permission to hypnotize Over Kill. During our first session. I discovered that he has memories he should not have. He was able to regress into X. Interrogator October 24 - Over Kill I once again hypnotized Over Kill. He remembered his Neo-Viper unit and kept mentioning 'The Coil'. I believe there was some interest in the matter of 'The Coil' by High Command. I will continue Over Kill's treatment. He is taking the medicine and is being cooperative. Interrogator October 27 - Over Kill To: Rank 6 and higher. I met with Dr. Lazarus, who explained to me that due to Over Kill's Brainwave Scanner Sessions, he should not have memories of being a Neo-Viper or X. I am requesting that due to what he may know of 'The Coil' and my diagnosis of Over Kill's mental illness, that he not be subjected to the Brainwave Scanner again. The Doctor seemed reluctant to let me report to you about these findings. I am also curious why I was not involved more with the Over Kill project. Interrogator (OOC NOTE: ICly Interrogator helped grow the brain, but was then immediately transfered off the project to the Greenhouse to work on another project involving increasing the mind-affecting chemicals of various plants and testing hybrid plants, like what would happen if you crossed the right kind of trippy mushrooms with corn, on Humans.) October 31 - Halloween, 2010 To: Rank 6 and higher. From: Interrogator While I successfully added Sodium Pentathol to the punch, I was unable to lure anyone outside due to Storm Shadow provoking Over Kill over our radio frequency. If anyone needs the video of the event, I have already downloaded it to a server here on Cobra Island. (OOC NOTE: See the Halloween TP and associated logs. Interrogator would have posted all the logs, as is) Interrogator November 1 - @QueenOfSpades Date: November 1, 2010 To: Rank 6 and higher. From: Interrogator I have discovered that the G.I. Joe Kamakura goes by the name GreenRanger on irc.dal.net, and am trying to convince Storm Shadow to assist in his capture so I may interrogate him, remove the memory of the capture and interrogation, and release him. Storm Shadow is appearantly more interested in harassing Over Kill than the Mission at hand. Also, @QueenOfSpades is active on irc.dal.net and I am monitoring the general conversation. FOrgive me, but I fear Storm Shadow has gone Rogue. I am taking a Vector to Snake-Eyes' cabin. I will bring my personal backpack helicopter in case I need to leave quickly. I have left instructions for Over Kill if I do not return. I do not think it is wise to let Storm Shadow near Cobra Commander or any of the High Command. I would suggest he be arrested on sight so we can determine why he is acting odd. Other than freezing, my time at the cabin was uneventful. I stayed a block away from it and did not use any paths. While I observed no signs of any Ninjas being present, I did not make the tactical error of getting too close to it. I am safely back at my post, having taken a Vector back. Once again, I have downloaded the full report to the Server on Cobra Island. (OOC NOTE: @QueenOfSpades Log) Interrogator November 3 - Storm Shadow To: Rank 6 and higher. From: Interrogator Thank you, Wiretap for visiting us. Storm Shadow has begun harassing Over Kill again. I have reported to Baroness. Interrogator (OOC NOTE: Interrogator would not have downloaded anything to the server. I also forgot to metnion earlier that he has two separate computers in his helmet. One for the Cobra IC channel and one for everything else. The Cobra IC channel would go to the server on Cobra Island, and everything else to the server that use to be in Russia.) November 6 - Over Kill project To: Rank 6 and higher. From: Interrogator I radioed Dr. Lazarus and Over Kill so we could continue our talk about the Over Kill project. Our mission here goes well. (OOC NOTE: The only part of that log that would get sent to the Cobra Island server would be the first three Cobra IC posts. The rest would go to the Russian server.) Interrogator November 9 To: Rank 6 and higher. From: Interrogator When I return to Cobra Island I will be glad to begin therapy of any kind Command sees fit with Alley Viper 910. Due to the extreme stress that incident placed on Over Kill, I had to radio Dr. Lazarus to treat his physical damage. Also, why would anyone prescribe Over Kill Vicodin and Morphine, and let him be in charge of administering it to himself? I believe that whomever did so should go before a Review Board to determine compentancy. As soon as possible, due to the highly addictive nature of both drugs, I would like a full drug screening test done on Over Kill back on Cobra Island. (OOC NOTE: If it was not on the Cobra IC channel, it was not downloaded to Cobra Island.) Interrogator November 10 - Vector Mutiny To: Ranks 6 and up From: Interrogator Date: November 10, 2010 Today was quite the eventful day. The Vectors decided to mutiny on Over Kill. Artemis thought of making Vector Six Vector Overlord to quell it and Baroness agreed. For some odd reason, Over Kill threatened me. As the rest of the Plague were out on assignments, and I did not want to cause a scene that would have given away our mission, I used my personal helicopter to strategically withdraw to a contact in Russia. I believe Over Kill has gone off his medication, and that the stress Storm Shadow, @QueenOfSpades, Alley Viper 910, and the Vectors have caused him was too much. (OOC NOTE: If it wasn't on Cobra IC, Interrogator did not download it to Cobra Island.) Interrogator Nov 15 - Cybertonians To: All Ranks From: Interrogator I have discovered that the Autobots have a Website that is available to the general public. (OOC NOTE: insert the website's address here, contact Stormwind for more info regarding.) Interrogator Players shadowcastershadowlight (http://tfumux.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadowcastershadowlight) Past player(s) Unknown to me, so if you know, and they won't object, post them here, please. If something happens, I figured I should let the next player, and my fellow curious MUXers know my suggested reading list. Here it is! College level Psychology textbook, the more recent the better, Hint - visit the nearest College Town when the students are moving out and find the Used Student Bookstore and/or someone majoring in the subject. That way you get it cheap, and sometimes they take the textbooks they won't buy back for recycling purposes. Then you might get it free! College level Sociology textbook, the more recent the better, same Hint as above. U.S. Army Intelligence and Interrogation Handbook, by The Lyons Press, Internet, auctions U.S. Army Intelligence Interrogation, by the U.S. Army, Internet, auctions Ragnar's Guide to Interviews, Investigations, and Interrogations, by Benson, bookstores, Internet, auctions Criminal Interrogation and Confessions (I had the Fourth edition in 2010, but I've had it for a few years), by Inbau, Reid, Buckley, Jayne,http://www.reid.com/?gclid=CIbVxI6doaUCFQTNKgodwiZRvg is the official webpage for The Reid Technique, Internet, auctions, your local Police Station might give you an old copy free or cheap Anatomy of Interrogation Themes The Reid Technique of Interviewing and Interrogation, by Louis C. Senese, http://www.reid.com/?gclid=CIbVxI6doaUCFQTNKgodwiZRvg is the official webpage for The Reid Technique, Internet, auctions, your local Police Station might give you an old copy free or cheap Winning Through Intimidation, by Robert J. Ringer, used bookstore, Internet, auctions The Bible (King Jame's Version), by God, Jesus, the Disciples, and others, any general bookstore, Internet, auction Tao Te Ching, by Lao Tzu, any general bookstore, Internet, auction Hua Hu Ching, by Lao Tzu, any general bookstore, Internet, auction Street Ninja, by Skinner, bookstores, Internet, auction Gallery Inter-1.jpg Inter-2.jpg S7300665.JPG S7300670.JPG S7300700.JPG S7300703.JPG Category:available Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:Cobra Pilots Category:Cobra R&D Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:Plague Troopers